Rise of the Beasts
by Bebopki
Summary: Five years since the destruction of Tokyo, Japan has finally rebuilt itself. But something is arriving on its lands, can Japan prepare for another possible catastrophe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

This is a fan fiction and as such is completely fictitious. Any likeness to names, characters, real persons, living or dead, and events are purely coincidental.

* * *

ONE

Enika Sense is an up and coming News Magazine Company located in Minato, Tokyo. The company began its startup five years ago with a team of 12 members reporting daily news. Since its inception it has become a wide sensation almost rivaling Japan Times, Japan Focus, and Japan Today. The company is mostly known for its uncensored and unapologetic articles involving current news, politics, education, and foreign business. Their no nonsense approach to relying information has given the company a reputation with local law enforcement as well as government agencies but, it has also propelled its popularity among its readers. The company now employs over 100 staff members in a 10 story building situated in downtown Minato. Through its strings of success over its five year start the company has begun to branch out into a new sub-division emphasizing on fashion, movies, television shows, anime, manga, and recreational activities. It has become an all-encompassing magazine tailored to everyone for everyone.

Exiting from Editor Tanaka's office, Tristan Clovis is hurriedly heading to his desk. Located on the fourth floor of the Enika Sense building, he is part of the company's Current News Division. The fourth floor is comprised of 22 staff members each focusing on a different prefecture in Japan. Each prefecture is generally assigned a reporter and photographer unless the article at hand requires further assistance. Though they are group in pairs, prefectures are not assigned. Teams are free to report on any news in any prefectures based on their interests and preference.

Nana Daiso is sitting at her cubicle editing her latest sets of photograph when Tris arrives. His cubicle is connected opposite of hers.

"Nana, get your camera we have to go."

"Why? I'm not done editing the photos from our last article."

"I just came out of Tanaka's office we're late to the party."

"What party?"

"The two missing survivors from the Blue Dolphin have been found."

"Oh! You mean the capsized cruise ship that sank about four weeks ago?"

"Yes! Get your camera, lets go!"

"Didn't Jerri and Spencer request that assignment?"

"Tanaka just gave it to us, they couldn't make it on time," Tris continues as he grabs his identification badge, knapsack, and pens from his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Over four weeks ago a distress call was issued from the cruise ship the Blue Dolphin. The ship had struck an unknown object in the ocean. The impact from the object opened a hole in the ship's hull filling it with sea water. An emergency rescue team from the Japan Coast Guard in cooperation with nearby maritime rescue teams immediately responded to the S.O.S. When they arrived they found the ship half submerge and slowly sinking while life boats scattered around. They rescued as many passengers as possible, but when the passenger log was checked, all was accounted for except two. The situation as well as the ship's captain is under full investigation by the Japan Coast Guard (JCG).

Arriving at the JCG's Fifth Regional Coast Guard Headquarters in Kobe, Tris and Nana take seats in the back of the press conference while other reporters cloud the front. These two survivors were picked up by the JCG on Fiji. Once they landed, they immediately contacted the Japanese consulate. The JCG was sent to retrieve Japan's missing citizen and a press conference was issued for the media about the survivor's circumstance.

The two survivors are sitting behind a desk on top of a podium in the JCG's conference hall. Posted behind them is the large insignia of the JCG, a blue flag with a white multipoint star representing a Mariner's compass. A little distance below them, pictures are quickly snapped as bright flashes flicker on and off from reporters eagerly awaiting the Q&amp;A segment. The captain of the JCG, Dara Kimiko steps on stage to address the audience.

"Ladies and gentle, before we start the questions let me provide an update on the situation of our survivors. As everyone is aware, the Blue Dolphin was on a trip from Japan to Hawaii. Unfortunately, midway to their destination the cruise liner struck an object in the ocean causing it to slowly submerge. We received the distress call and immediately left for the rescue. We are regretful to say, we missed two survivors. Behind me are Jiro and Ai Onishi. These two were lost for a period of four weeks before they were found by a fishing boat around Fiji. Once we received news from our consulate we immediately left to retrieve our two citizens. I'm also pleased to report Mr. and Mrs. Onishi was safe the entire period they were lost. Let me remind everyone, keep your questions to a minimal I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Onishi are exhausted from their ordeal."

Captain Kimiko gave the sign to begin the Q&amp;A segment while he stepped aside to moderate, making sure to cut anyone off if their questions were too upsetting to the survivors. The room blared into loud sound and bright lights as reporters rushed to have their questions answered.

"Are we just going to sit back here while everyone gets to ask all the questions?" Nana asked.

"Yes, well at least I am. There's no point jumping in Nana. All of our questions are going to be asked by the others, I'm just going to sit back and reap the rewards without lifting a finger. Although, you could join the flock and take some excellent pictures," Tris said with a grin as he furiously wrote in his note pad.

"You're a jerk, you make me do all the work while you just sit here and relax."

"You're the best," Tris yells, as Nana walks into the crowd of the reporters.

Immediately raising their hands, Captain Kimiko pointed to a reporter dressed in blue near the center of the crowd to commence the Q&amp;A.

"Can you describe what happened to you two after you found out the cruise liner was sinking?" he asks.

"We were in a frantic scramble. We weren't sure what was really going on, but my wife and I quickly took our backpacks and stuffed it with food and water," Jiro explains.

"After tumbling out of our cabins, we tried our best to follow in pursuit of our fellow passenger. But we lost sight of everyone because we spent too much time packing. That's when we noticed a lone life boat and my wife and I quickly climbed on and released the lines holding it."

"Your boat was not part of the rest of the passenger?" a female reporter asks.

"No I think we were on the opposite side of everyone else. I'm not sure it was very dark"

"Did you try to call for help?" another male reporter asked.

"We did call out."

"The Onishi's boat was dragged away by the ocean currents during the sinking of the cruise liner," Captain Kimiko interjected.

"Were you two scared at all when you were in the ocean?" a different reporter asked.

"We were very terrified. It took all our strengths to stay calm and rational in such a horrible situation as this. We just feel very fortunate to have survived this ordeal."

After about an hour of questions, Captain Kimiko raised his hands to announce the conference has ended.

"We thank everyone for being here and I believe it's time Mr. and Mrs. Onishi returned home. If everyone would please exit through the back," Kimiko continued gesturing to the door now held open for the reporters.

"What do you think of the survivors? Unbelievable huh?" Nana asked Tris as they both exit the JCG HQ.

"I can't believe they were floating in the ocean, then lucky enough to get spotted by a fishing boat near Fiji."

"Yeah, sounds unbelievable but they manage." Tris replied.

"Let's head back to the office, I have a lot of editing to do."


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Sitting at his desk, Tris is busily studying a map of the Pacific Islands. He is comparing the relative proximity of the Micronesia, Polynesia, and Melanesia islands. A long thin blue line is drawn vertically from Hawaii to Fiji with the numbers 3,159 written. A large red circle is also drawn around Fiji, Samoa, Tokelau, and Tuvalu with the words point of origin written down. There is also a red oval circle around the various atolls west of Hawaii. He is looking for another angle to the story, a different spin from the recycled articles their competitors will post.

Tristan Clovis has never been a conventional person. He grew up in a small town in Michigan. After graduating from high school he knew he wanted to attend college. His family unfortunately didn't have the resources to send him off but it didn't stop him. Determined, he spent the better half of his senior year looking for ways to procure funds and resources for his future. He started off with part time employment, but it wasn't until he was awarded a year scholarship from the Hodges Scholarship Fund did he feel his future beginning to shape. He took the opportunity and used the scholarship to attend Columbia College Chicago, in Chicago Illinois, double majoring in Journalism and Telecommunications. Hard work helped him maintained a 4.0 GPA which allow him to re-apply for the same scholarship throughout his college career. After graduating, Tris decided to fly to Japan to visit his Pen Pal Nana. They were conversing about their future when Nana informed him of a new company called Enika Sense. Both applied to the company and he was hired based on his writing samples from college. Nana was hired as a photographer; they have been working together for the last three years.

Sitting across from Tris in her cubicle Nana turns around to ask, "You know I can't submit my photos of yesterday's press conference if you don't have your article ready? I need to decide which is appropriate depending on what you wrote. You should know we're already late in submitting our draft."

This was the duos fail proof routine. Tris would draft their article and Nana would decide which photos she'd taken should accommodate the final draft. Her photography skills have won her numerous awards as well as editorial specials for the company.

Nana Daiso had always had a keen eye for photography since she was a little girl. At the age of 14 she was already experimenting with an old family camera she found, and started her own blog. Taking pictures of everything she came across, she started to read photography books to improve her skills. Her Blog generated numerous visitors and positive comments. She attended Tokyo Polytechnic University, a private institution situated in Tokyo and Kanagawa. The university boasts an array of visual and media arts fields including photography, design, interactive media, animation, game, and manga. During her first year attending the institution, she joined a pen pal program through the University. It was a joint collaboration with foreign institutions allowing their students exposure to different type of techniques used in their field and related media. Through this program she was able to meet Tris from the states. They immediately found themselves friends as their majors benefited from each other. The pair has been inseparable since their friendship began.

"It's fine Nana, the press conference isn't important. I'm more interested in what happened to them between the time they were lost from the cruise liner and the time they ended up at Fiji."

"They already explained it, they were drifting in their life boat before being picked up. Everyone's already reporting about it."

Nana picks up the daily newspaper and begins reading aloud the article from yesterday, "Survivors from the Blue Dolphins found floating in their life boat near Fiji. Their miraculous tale of hardship and survival continues on page 3A."

"No I don't think so, that's too convenient. Put the newspaper down and come look at this map. The ship was supposed to arrive at Hawaii and according to their report they were ¾ miles away before it started to submerge. The distance between Hawaii and Fiji is 3,159 miles. Do you think they could've floated halfway there before being picked up in four weeks? And why Fiji when Tuvalu, Tokelau, and Samoa is closer in distance. It sounds too good to be true, I'd believe they ended up on the various atoll west of Hawaii before I believe Fiji."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'll bet you anything they landed somewhere else before arriving at Fiji. The million dollar questions, where did they end up and why didn't they mention it? "

"Are you sure about this?"

"That's what we're going to find out. I tracked down where they lived and we're going to visit."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

The Onishi lives in a small apartment complex in Yoyogi district 3, a neighborhood in the northern part of Shibuya, Tokyo. Standing in front of their door, Tris and Nana are preparing to make a surprised visit. They had taken the rail station from their office all the way to Yoyogi stopping half way to purchase a gift of sweet treats. They ring the doorbell waiting silently and patiently as the door is slowly opened by Ai Onishi.

"Hello Mrs. Onishi," Tris answered.

"My name is Tris Clovis and this is my colleague Nana Daiso. We're from the Enika Sense and wondered if you had a moment to chat with us?"

Ai eyed them a brief moment before inviting them in, forgetting her hospitality and manners. Nana greeted Ai and handed her the box of sweets treats, a gesture of gratitude. She directed everyone to the living room where they sat on tatami mats around a low table common in traditional Japanese apartments.

"How can I help you?" Ai asks while she begins serving everyone tea.

"We were wondering if we could ask you and your husband some questions regarding your time lost at sea." Tris began.

"My husband is at work and everything was mentioned during the press conference."

"We understand that Mrs. Onishi, but we just have a couple of questions not addressed during the conference," Tris said with a warm smile on his face.

Ai took a seat across from Tris and Nana after pouring everyone's tea and gave the nod to proceed.

"Did you have any clue to the direction you were headed while floating at sea?

"No I'm sorry I don't."

"Were you able to see any landmarks?"

"No not until we were close to Fiji."

While Tris was questioning Ai, Nana noticed she was wearing a very intricate necklace. The necklace consisted of little brown beads ending in a square block. The beads were polished and shiny with little white patterns across similar to waves. Towards the center of the necklace consisted of one red and black bead on each side. The square block in the middle also had an odd design. There's an equal length cross on the block surrounded by segmented circle and diagonal waves between each quadrant of the cross. The symbol reminded her of a bullseye mark.

"Your necklace is very beautiful," Nana chimed in.

"May I ask where you purchased it from?"

"It was a gift," Ai responded.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of it?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Okay Mrs. Onishi, I'm just going to be frank. I don't believe you and your husband were out at sea for almost four weeks before being picked up by a fishing boat. The distance between the sinking cruise liner and Fiji is too vast. Even if both of you were carried away by the currents, we're talking about 1,000s of miles to travel. That's a long distance for a life boat to travel within that short a time. So what really happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

Ai stared at Tris for a brief moment. She seemed torn and confused unsure of how to respond.

"You're right. We weren't floating out at sea for the whole four weeks," Ai said apprehensively and with a solemn face.

"After the currents washed us far away from the cruise liner we were left adrift for a couple of days. My husband and I were sure there wouldn't be a rescued. We were low on water, food, supplies, and losing hope. But, after the third day, we awoke strangely on an island. We got up from our life boat and saw the island natives looking at us. We were very frightened at first, but the natives proved to be very friendly. They brought us to their village, fed us, clothed us, and provided us shelter. We couldn't believe our luck. We stayed at the island for about three weeks before we asked the village chief if they could help us find our way home. The village chief didn't say much about our request, but he did give me this necklace. That was the last time we saw the natives. When we woke up the next day, we were back in our life boat stocked with supplies floating closely towards Fiji."

"That's interesting. Why did you feel the need to hide the truth?" Tris asked.

"My husband and I felt no one would believe us. We didn't want to seem insane and delirious from our ordeals. Who would believe in a magical tale about friendly natives conveniently saving us and floating us to Fiji? We're not even sure about half the events that happened let alone explain it to others. We were also told not to mention anything the press didn't need to know about when we were rescued. Captain Kimiko described our story as delirium from stress and fatigue."

"I see," Tris continued.

"Do you remember anything about the island?"

"No I'm sorry I don't. It was an island like any other island I suppose."

"What about the natives? You mentioned they were friendly. Did you notice anything particular about them?"

"No we didn't. My husband and I were very grateful we came upon them. If it wasn't for them we might not have made it back."

They concluded their time with Ai by thanking her and finishing their remaining tea.

As Ai escorted them to the exit she said, "You know, you're the second people who ask my husband and I about this."

"What do you mean Mrs. Onishi?"

"When we first arrived in Fiji my husband immediately called our consulate. Before the JCG came to pick us up, a group of men came to question us about the same thing you did. They said they were part of the Japanese embassy. We didn't think much of it."

"What happened afterwards?" Tris asked.

"Nothing, they took our statements and left. We haven't heard or seen them since."

Tris and Nana once again thanked Ai for her time before exiting through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Tris has been surveying his map of the South Pacific islands after interviewing Ai Onishi. Ai's story about the island has piqued his curiosity. This will be headline news if they are able to find this mysterious island and its natives. The island is more than likely uncharted and searching for it will be difficult. His research on the necklace from Ai didn't yield successful either. He wasn't able to find artwork closely resembling the necklace from the neighboring Islands or indigenous people. Tris can't help but return to the circled islands of Fiji, Tuvalu, Samoa, and Tokelau. He believes without a doubt the mysterious island is somewhere between these four. This could only be the logical conclusion; the islands are close enough in proximity to travel to and from.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

48 hours after their arrival to Fiji, Tris and Nana are onboard a midsize fishing boat heading north by northeast. After homing in on the location, Tris had persuaded Editor Tanaka to allow them to journey in search of the island. They will arrive at Fiji and immediately charter a boat out to sea. The boat has been circling the ocean as Tris and Nana are checking their compass and asking their tour guide about various locations around the area. They have packed enough supplies to accommodate a week out at sea.

Traveling for the last four days proved to be far more difficult than they thought. Being out in open water with nothing in sight day after day was beginning to take a toll on the both of them. They are not suited for long travels in the ocean. Their restlessness was finally rewarded when they spotted landmass in the far distance on their fourth day.

"Tris, look! I think I see land," Nana calls out.

Tris quickly walks over to Nana and stare into the far distance.

"Hand me your binoculars."

Staring through the double lens of the binoculars Tris can see the little green spot. He walks into the ships cabin to direct their tour guide to steer the ship in the direction of the island. Tris asks their guide if he recognizes the island in the far distance and when their guide responds with a "no", he takes out his map and checks their location with the ships onboard compass. A red dot is marked in between the center of Fiji, Samoa, and Tonga. He was right in assuming the island is uncharted as the dot sits in the middle of the ocean. Tris quickly writes down the latitude and longitude of the red dot before exiting the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Landing on the mysterious island, Tris and Nana stopped to survey the area. Their tour guide anchored the boat a few distance from the island while they rowed onshore in a yellow raft. Everywhere they stared the island is filled with dense vegetation and lush foliage. Birds could be heard chirping away above the tree tops while bushes and leaves sway side to side with the breeze. Surveying the beach both can sense a calming tranquil quality about the island. They stick closely together as they moved a little inland towards the jungle beginning their adventure. Tris had instructed Nana to have her camera ready at all times making sure to capture anything important and critical. As they came closer to the jungle edge, they notice a trail leading further inland. It's obviously man mad as the trail is cleared of all vegetation on both sides and the ground is leveled smoothly.

Their journey inland following the trail led them past a beautiful waterfall and into a village close to the center of the island. Both stopped at the edge of the village staring in disbelief. The village is large, aligned, and segmented in quadrants of four forming a circle. Each quadrant is spaced symmetrically as two huts form the tip and end in five. In the middle of the village lay a round large alter with a pillar erecting from the center. Reflecting sunlight from its base to its tip, the pair can't help but stare at this odd edifice pointing towards the sky. It's smooth and dark, almost black in nature similar to marble. The structure is warm to the touch due to absorbing the warmth from the sunlight while beautiful flowers blanket its base in a rainbow of yellow, pink, and violets. The juxtaposition of dark and bright colors leaves the pair staring in awe of this strange object lying in the middle of the round village.

Walking around the surrounding village Tris begins searching for the natives while Nana quickly takes pictures of the surrounding area. She follows one of the paths across some of the huts to find a large area with rows of wooden frame structures. There are four rows lined together about four feet apart. Above each frame structure are clothes lines, but there are no clothes. Nana stares in amazement as beautiful, lustrous, and shiny woven silk hangs from each row. They glimmer and almost illuminate in the sunlight.

Walking through the huts in the village, Tris is surprised to find them empty. He approaches each hut carefully and respectively. First he knocks, when there isn't an answer he peaks his head slowly into the window before stepping into the entrance. The interior of each hut is decorated in the same fashion. Hammocks are strung near the back end, stone stoves are built into the corner, and earthen pots are on shelves made of bamboo. He can also see beautifully textured pattern clothes, fabrics, and blankets on the bamboo shelves. He continues his search with each of the huts around the village.

"Nana, come over here," Tris yells from the opposite side of the trail.

Nana takes a couple more pictures before heading to the direction of Tris's voice.

"Did you find something?" she asks.

"Yes, look, it's another path and it leads deeper into the jungle. Maybe we'll be able to find the natives."

The path they are following is leading further into the center of the island and away from the village. It's not a long path compared to the previous and it leads them to a cave. With their flash lights, they are ready to plunge inside. Continuing their path inward, they reached the end of the cave to find it disturbed.

Tris and Nana are staring at a large opening in the back of the cave. They can see remnants of glyphs, reliefs, and petroglyphs. The drawings are scratched, chiseled, and broken. There are large gashes across some of the glyphs on the cave wall while the reliefs seem to be broken and shattered. The alter that was previously there has been smashed to pieces strewn about. Dirt and rubble litter the ground, results of the damage caused by the marks.

"What happened?" Nana asked.

"I don't know?"

"Do you think the natives did this?"

"I'm not sure, but if you look closely, these marks are fresh," Tris replies.

"Nana, take as many pictures as you can, especially the ones that aren't ruined. "

Returning from the cave, they spent a little more time in the village making sure they didn't miss anything. Venturing away from the trails and village was out of the question as the chance of getting lost is assured. They double check all the photos and data they have from the village before deciding to return to their boat.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Tris and Nana are studiously researching their findings from the island. After returning to Japan, they had reported to Editor Tanaka about the island and were given permission to further investigate the cave markings. Nana is trying to cross reference the silk from the island, the design of the huts, and the distinctive monolith in the center of the village. Tris is searching through various history books, scientific journals, and articles to find any matching cases with the glyphs, petroglyphs, and cave drawings. The only source he can find is an article written three years ago titled "The Root of Cultures," by Dr. Yuji Shinta. There was a picture in the article depicting three glyphs very similar to the ones in their procession.

"How's your research Nana, did you find anything?"

"No not yet, I'm still searching for similarities. So far, I haven't been able to cross reference anything to the design of the huts and pillar."

"What about the silk?"

"It's nothing we could use though. I mean there's nothing I could find that was out of the ordinary besides the amount of the silk. It's the same modern technique use for cultivating silk from silk worms. The worms are grown, and during the metamorphosis stage, they are boiled while the silk is later unraveled and hung to dry."

"I didn't see any silk worm cultivation areas though?"

"No I didn't see any either. That's the part that's strange. How about you?"

"Not anything substantial. But I did find three symbols from an article that seems similar to our glyphs."

"You did? Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not. They look similar but still different at the same time. Hand me a copy of the pictures you took. I'm going to send a copy to Dr. Shinta, hopefully he can help."


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Deep underground, a team of scientists are working diligently in their research lab. Some are sitting at a large computer station looking at graphs and sensors while others are engage in miscellaneous conversations while checking, crossing, and marking in their note boards. Further in the back of the lab, a very large creature is laying on its stomach on a gurney. Its neck, limbs, and tail are secured in large carbon steel bolts tethered to the ground. An enormous cage is erected from its neck to its tail keeping the creature confined. The creature's snout is also strap down with a carbon steel muzzle. Wires hang around the creatures head and large IV tubes are connected to its neck, forelimbs, and body. Six scientists are monitoring the creature while it is kept sedated and restrained. Its eyelids are nearly shut but upon closer inspection the creature is staring at its surroundings intently.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Entering his lab in Osaka University, Dr. Yuji Shinta is beginning his day with a handful of mail in his arms. He has another two hours before he starts his lecture. He wished Elizabeth, his previous assistant, was still here but she decided to return home to continue her education in the United States. Checking mail is a tedious task Yuji loathed. It takes away precious time he could use for his research but it's also important. He needs to stay updated with scientific news, colleagues, sponsors, and available grants. It's important to procure grants and funds for researches in any means necessary. After replying to all his email Yuji begins filtering through his letter mails. He picks up a yellow padded package addressed specifically to him with a return address from the Enika Sense. Opening the envelope he pulls out the letter and begins to read it:

Hello Dr. Shinta,

My name is Tris Clovis and I work for the Enika Sense. I'm contacting you in regards to a discovery my colleague and I have come upon and hoped you could provide us with your expertise. Since reading your research paper, "The Root of Cultures," I strongly believe our discovery is related. I've provided some pictures in the envelope and hope you take the time to look them over.

Thank you for your time,

Tris Clovis

Putting the letter aside, Yuji flips the yellow envelope over to shake the pictures out. Two photos fall on his desk face down. Yuji picks one up and flips it over. He gazes in complete silence and immediately picks up the second photo. Staring at both while excitement creeps over his senses, Yuji quickly returns to the envelope and props it open. All the way at the bottom of the envelope is a business card. He grabs the card, picks up his desk phone, and begins to dial the number for the Enika Sense office.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Tris and Nana is headed to Osaka University to meet with Yuji. He had called earlier asking to speak with Tris to schedule a meeting regarding the photos he sent. Arriving at his office Tris began to knock on the door. When the knock was answered by Yuji, Tris introduced himself.

"Hello Dr. Shinta, I'm Tris and this is my colleague Nana Daiso," Tris says while extending his hand.

"Hello Tris and Nana," Yuji says shaking their hands while herding them inside his office.

Yuji directed them to a long lab table filled will miscellaneous books, papers, and binders.

Tris quickly opened his messenger bag, took out a binder, and placed all the photos they took of the glyphs from the island on the table.

"This is everything we have Dr."

Yuji shuffled through all the pictures too excited and unsure where to start.

"Can you explain how you came upon these pictures and this cave," Yuji asked as he fumbled with the photos.

"A few weeks ago, there was a press conference to announce the safe arrival of the two missing survivors from the cruise ship the Blue Dolphin. We interviewed one of the survivor and found out they were saved by friendly natives on a mysterious island before their arrival on Fiji."

"Yes, I remember the story. They did not mention any rescue from natives or landing on an island though," Yuji replied while still studying the numerous photos.

"No, that's why we further investigated. Their story didn't make sense to us. After speaking to Ai Onishi, we were able to track down the mysterious island. It's an uncharted island in between Polynesia and Melanesia and the islands of Fiji, Tonga, and Samoa."

Tris pulled out a copy of the map he worked on to show Yuji the circled island in the middle of the ocean.

"We landed on the island to search for the natives but we couldn't find them. The island was empty, it seemed recently vacated. We searched around the village and followed a path leading inland to a cave. And this is what we found at the back of the cave."

"Fascinating. Most of the glyphs, reliefs, drawings, and petroglyphs are damaged. Were you able to find any more of these glyphs anywhere else?" Yuji asked.

"No we didn't, we weren't familiar with the island and didn't want to leave the village and get lost. But, here's the odd thing, the marks didn't match the rest of the cave. We believe it was damaged recently."

"Do you think someone purposely vandalized these glyphs?"

"That or the natives did it themselves, we won't know unless we speak with one."

"This is amazing. Let me show you something," Yuji said.

Yuji walks over to his desk and pulls the lower drawer open. He riffles through some of the files before lifting up a binder full of notes, data, and photos. Walking back to the table, he hands them to Tris and Nana.

"Five years ago my team and I went on an expedition to the South Atlantic to search for ruins and artifacts. We returned with this slab."

Tris and Nana stares in disbelief as the glyphs on the slab almost match the glyphs on the cave wall.

"Do you think there's a connection?"

"Not without further analysis, but I do believe they are closely related."

"Do you still have the slab Dr.?"

"No, the expedition was funded by a sponsor on the stipulation that I hand over all artifacts afterwards. I kept and documented everything before relieving myself of the slab. I hear it is in my sponsor's private collection."

"What was your original intent with your expedition?"

"We were looking for evidence of Atlantis."

Tris and Nana quickly stare at Yuji.

"You were searching for the mythical continent Atlantis? I don't mean to be rude or undermine your research, but isn't Atlantis just a fairy tale? Like Avalon or El Dorado, Tris asked?

"My intent was to prove its existence as I believe civilization deride from one common ancestry, the Atlanteans."

"I thought Lucy was our ancestor?"

"No, you are referring to human evolution. I am referring to civilization."

"Did your expedition and research proved fruitful?"

"No, the slab did not prove conclusive in supporting my theory, the markings were too worn and weathered. I also believed the slab was part of a larger relic. But it proved interesting none the less. Do you mind if I keep all these photos? I would like to cross reference and transcribe as much as I could," Yuji asked.

"Of course Dr." Tris replied.

"You mentioned you could not find any natives at the island?" Yuji inquired.

"No we coul….."

Tris was interrupted mid-sentence by two small voices speaking harmoniously in unison.

"The natives are in the center of our island", the two voices said.

Tris and Yuji stopped and turned to Nana.

"Did you say something Nana?" Tris asked.

"No, I didn't say anything," she replied.

Tris and Yuji stared back at each other but before their conversation could continue the voice started again.

"Please help our people," the twin voices said.

Everyone started to stare at each other as it was obvious the voices were coming from within the room. They began to search for the source, looking underneath the lab table, on the nearby desks, and around the area. When they returned back to the table a couple of minutes later the voices appeared again.

"Look over here," the twin voices began.

Everyone turned to the corner of the table where books, diagrams, and various binders lay. Standing next to the pile of books are two twin women about six inches tall. These beautiful tiny women are dressed in yellow garments similar to kimonos but more primitive. Their long black hair are tied back and each are wearing the same necklace Ai Onishi had but much smaller. The two women stare up at everyone while they hold each other's hands.

Everyone is speechless while staring in shocked, amazed, and bewildered expressions. Nana was slowly lifting her camera before Tris raised his hand to stop her, slowly lowering her camera. No one dared to move, not sure what to say to these twin women.

"We have come a long way to ask for help," the twin women continued.

"How can we help you?" Tris asked being the first to break the silence.

"Both of you have come to our island. You have seen the damage to our sacred cave," they said looking in the direction of Tris and Nana.

"We ask if you could please return our people."

"What do you mean?" Yuji said in confusion.

"Before you two, a group of other men came to our island. They ordered our people to our sacred cave and demanded answers. When we refused, they ruined our holy grounds and took some of our people with them. Please help return our people."

"Do you know who these men are?" Tris asked.

"No we do not. But, one of them left this behind."

The twin women ran behind the pile of books and emerge together holding a black device, handing it over to the party. Tris picks up the device and shows it to everyone. It seems to be a headset used with mobile phones. He turns the headset over to see if there are any logos, but finds none.

Everyone gazes at each other in confusion. Before they could ask the tiny twin women any more questions they are gone. They started to search over the pile of books, under the table, and all around the room. The tiny women seemed to have disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Where did they go?" Tris asked.

"I don't know," Nana replies.

Staring at Tris and Nana Yuji asks, "Do you mind if I start my research on these glyphs?"

"Of course not Dr. Nana come on, we've got work to do."


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

A meeting is under way in the main conference room of the Ministry of Defense Headquarters. Sitting in the long rectangular desk is Chief of Staff of the Joint Staff Council Eiji Nobitsu, Chief of Staff of Japan's Maritime Self Defense Force Kosuke Tamaya, and Japan's Ground Self Defense Force General Edward Kane.

"Have you been able to find the creatures?" Chief of Staff Eiji asks facing Chief Staff Kosuke.

"My men have been diligent with our search, expanding our perimeter daily," Chief Staff Kosuke replies.

"It's been five years since we started the Tactical Retrieval Plan, why haven't there been any results?"

After the devastation of Tokyo cause by Godzilla, Gamera, and Gyaos, the Prime Minister approved Japan's military to proceed with the Tactical Retrieval Plan (TRP). This plan consisted of two parts. The first was appointed to the JMSDF to search and scour the ocean for the remnants of Godzilla and Gamera to be brought back and studied alive or dead. The second was appointed to the JGSDF to create new and sophisticated weaponry to combat future appearance from these creatures.

"The ocean is a vast unexplored area. It's terrain more treacherous than any land mass. Simple is not a word we use in or out at sea," Chief Staff Kosuke continues.

Chief of Staff Eiji merely sighs as he turns his head to General Kane.

The Tactical Retrieval Plan's second part was headed by General Edward Kane. He was appointed to supervise and plan the prevention of future catastrophe due to his unwavering battle skills and quick strategic plans. He is held with the highest of admiration from his troops and many would put their lives in his hands. His actions and reputations was the reason the Minister of Defense personally appointed him this task.

"General Kane, what about our R&amp;D department for new arsenal?"

"We've been able to develop a new type of weapon since our last engagements proved futile. These creatures seem to either possess extremely durable skin or they may be immune to heavy artillery. Whichever the case, attacking outwardly only angered them. Our scientists have developed new weaponry to attack them inwardly," General Kane explained.

"By modifying the general concept of the Taser and stun gun, we have developed a new tanker capable of firing large dart-like electrodes. These darts will pierce straight into flesh latching onto the body. They are connected to conductive wires producing high voltages of electrical currents causing neuromuscular incapacitation as well as electric shock," General Kane continued.

"Have they been thoroughly tested in real world conditions?"

"No. There were previous complications with the power supply conductor overheating. It wasn't producing strong enough electrical charges. Increasing the voltage caused the conductor to overload and short circuit. Our scientists believe they have found the solution."

"Gentlemen, I'm here to inform you the Tactical Retrieval Plan are to be suspended effective immediately," Chief of Staff Eiji announced.

The two men sitting across, doesn't flinch or even blink an eye, they just sat silently waiting for the Chief of Staff to continue.

"I've been ordered by the Prime Minister to stop all projects relating to the TR Plan. The reconstruction of Tokyo has cost a tremendous amount of resources. It's taken Japan five years to rebuild as well as heavy taxes impose on the populace. Our citizens aren't happy with us since the initiative began. Prime Minister Fumi wants results from our endeavors. If there are none, then the projects are to stop immediately. So gentlemen, let me ask you, do we have anything to show from these past five years?"

The two men continue to stare at Chief of Staff Eiji without saying word.

"Then this meeting is adjourned."


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

Huddle together in Tris's cubicle, Tris and Nana are carefully prying the headset apart. Their earlier attempts at identifying the device had proved unsuccessful. They tried matching the design of the headset with currently available units on the market to find it doesn't match. They also took the unit to various electronic shops and vendors to find no one can identify the make, model, or manufacture it came from. Tris and Nana finally decided to unscrew the unit apart to look inside the circuitry.

The headset is smooth and curved ergonomically to the ear. It's completely black with a large bendable hoop to attach to the earlobe. The back of the unit's ear buds are tapered and curved similar to noise cancelling head phones. It seems to provide exceptional comfort as well as unparalleled noise cancellation. The unit has four tiny star shaped screws attached to the edge. Upon removing the screws and lifting the two base pieces apart, the circuitry inside seems very sophisticated. The green motherboard is as tiny as the unit while red, blue, and green wires connect the mother board to the bottom base. Little black rectangular modules are glued to the motherboard as well as tiny black and silver circuits.

"Where should we begin?" Nana asks.

"I don't know anything about engineering," Tris replies while shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe if we remove the green board we can find something underneath?"

"Okay, you do it I'm positive we already broke the device," Nana says.

Tris grabs a small flat head screw driver on his desk and begins prying the bottom of the mother board from the base. With a little force he was able to detach the unit with a loud snap. They flip the mother board over to check the bottom side but it's the same as the front. Silver tiny circuitry snake around the board without a logo, design, or insignia present.

"How about detaching one of the black rectangular things?" Nana suggested.

With a nod, Tris begins sticking the flat head screw driver into one of the black chips. He carefully pushes the screw driver into the edge of the tiny black chip and pries it upwards. Unfortunately, he applies too much pressure and the chip snaps out of the mother board flying across the room. Tris sets the motherboard aside as they quickly scramble to the opposite end of the room where the tiny black chip lay against the carpet and wall.

Tris picks up the black chip and begins inspecting it making sure it isn't damaged. The chip is fine and whole, a relief they both shared. Turning the chip over, they both notice a tiny logo etched in white. They hurriedly return to Tris's desk as he adjusts a magnifying glass to further inspect the symbol. Magnified to 10x its size, Tris and Nana can see the shape of a large B followed by a tiny Inc. directly below it.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

Traveling in a rented car to the city of Hofu, Yamaguchi, Tris and Nana are heading to the coastal manufacturing plant of Bishop Inc. After finding the tiny logo for the company on a little chip from the headset, they spent the better half of their previous day searching for the company's location. Bishop International's main corporate building is locating in the business district in Tokyo, Japan, much as the rest of Japan's major corporations. Visiting the corporate headquarters in the guise of writing an article about the achievements of the company, yielded little to their investigation as the building is operated by businessmen occupied in legal matters. But that wasn't what they were searching for; they are interested in its manufacturing plant where actual productions are made.

Bishop Inc.'s manufacturing plant is a rectangular building located a couple of miles away from the coastline in Hofu, Yamaguchi. The plant's parking entrance is as large as the building itself and surrounding by a nine foot perimeter fence. Many trucks are parked spatially in its parking lot while others are entering and leaving with cargo in tow. Only one guard station is monitoring the comings and goings of the trucks as well as the entrance to the plant.

Sitting in their rented car, a couple of miles away from the only main road leading to the structure, Tris and Nana are observing and surveying the area.

"There doesn't seem to be any change, the plant is only moving cargo." Nana said.

"That's good for us, it'll be easier to sneak in later. It's odd, they have a fence all around the plant, but their security is minimal. There's only the one guard station at the entrance." Tris answered.

"I was wondering that too. There isn't even security when they load and unload cargo."

"I also didn't see any security camera's around the building?"

"I didn't see anything either from my side."

"Why build a manufacturing plant so far away from their distributors?"

"Maybe that's why they feel they don't need security. The plant is pretty much secluded in this area."

"Are you ready? If we drive off road to the western part of the plant where the trucks are park, we can cut an opening in the fence and slip in," Tris said as he started the car.

Their car was parked off road to the western side of the plant. Gathering a set of wire cutters and a crowbar from their tool box, Tris and Nana quickly approaches the nine foot high perimeter fence. Tris begins slowly cutting a long slit into the fence top to bottom. He then pulls at the fence opening a hole large enough to accommodate a person to enter. Tris crosses first through the fence and runs to the nearby parked truck. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't noticed, he gives the signal for Nana to enter. They head to a door at the side of the plant away from the traffic in the entrance. Tris grabs the crowbar and is preparing to jam it into the edge of the door to pry it open. Before Tris can start, Nana decided to take hold of the door handle and lightly gave it a turn. They stare at each other smiling as a click can be heard from the door handle.

Stepping into the plant Tris and Nana are greeted with an unremarkable sight. The plant is large, filled with gurneys, cranes, assembly lines, and automatic machineries. Each section of the plant is segmented with its own auto manufacturing process beginning with a large production line and ending in packaging. Some of the machinery consists of two tier assembly lines, as items are sent from the top tier and continues moving from the bottom. The plant is incredibly loud as mechanical clinks and clank echo and bounces off the ceiling. There are minimal workers, only those checking the quality and assurance of the products running along the assembly gurney before being package into large boxes. They are deeply engaged in their activities and don't notice the pair.

"Nana make sure you take pictures of everything," Tris says.

Staring past all the machinery, Tris notices a door in the far end of their location not marked exit. It immediately catches his eye as it's the only door in the corner without a label. He scans the area to confirm his suspicion. As he suspected, all of the other doors have labels above such as, lunch, break, lockers, and exit.

"Hey, come on lets head towards that door, I want to know where it leads." Tris informs Nana.

Crouching low from the cover of the machinery, they slowly head to the door in the opposite side of the building. The door opens into a long hallway with an elevator at the end. Four doors spread along the hall, two on each side. They begin opening the doors slowly one at the time. The first two sets of doors open into conference rooms. The second set of doors open into a maintenance room on the right and locker room on the left. The elevator at the far end has a numerical keypad lock. Before they can head back, the doorknob at the end of the hall begins to turn. Shocked and surprised, they quickly run into the maintenance room to hide.

In the darkness of the maintenance room, Tris and Nana can hear footsteps passing them. Tris decides to gently open the door after the footsteps fade. Peering out from the crack of the door, he can see three men dress in black suits gathered around the elevator.

"Nana hand me your camera," Tris whispers.

Taking hold of Nana's camera, he sticks the high zoom lens out from the crack of the door. He quickly adjusts the digital zoom to concentrate on the numerical keypad as one of the men begins to dial in the pass code. The elevator beeps and its door open allowing the three men to enter inside. Exiting the maintenance room after hearing the beep from the elevator, Tris and Nana are staring at the red triangle symbol above the doors. Once the light stopped glowing, he begins to enter the pass code on the numerical key pad pressing 3,9,5,2. Inside the elevator there is only two buttons, up and down. Tris presses the down button as they begin to descend from ground level.

Hiding behind the edge of the elevator as the doors opened, Tris slowly peek out to check if anyone is there. Seeing as the coast is clear, they step out of the elevator together. They begin heading to the door at the end of another hallway. Stepping through the door, they are surprised to see the second room has a large rectangular glass window. Staring through the glass window, they are further shocked to see an enormous underground lab. The lab is larger than the plant above ground and numerous people can be seen running about at the bottom. Most of the people down on the ground level are dressed in brown jumpsuits with orange construction hats working on machinery while others are in white lab coats carrying clip boards.

Nana is already snapping away with her camera while Tris stares intently at the traffic below.

"What is this?" Nana asks.

"I don't know, this isn't just any manufacturing plant. They're hiding a lab underground." Tris says with a discontent expression.

"Come on, let's continue further, I want to know what's going on."

The second door leads down into a set of stairs splitting into two paths. The left path ends with another numerical keypad while silent voices can be heard from the right path. They slowly approach the right path to the door at the end. Tris carefully and slowly opens the door a crack to stare inside.

"What do you see?" Nana asks in a silent whisper.

"Not much. There's a large screen in the room. I can see the back of one of the men through the window on the wall, but the edge of the wall is blocking the rest," Tris whispers back.

"Can we get closer?"

"No we shouldn't. One of the men is standing right next to the door. I can see him through the window."

"Can you hear what they're talking about?"

"No. Wait, one of the men just grab someone to the screen. I think it's the natives!"

"What's he doing to the native?"

"He's pointing at the screen then at the native. Hand me your camera, I want to get a shot of this."

Tris was only able to take one picture before the men began to gather together.

"Oh no, we have to get going now, they're returning!" Tris whispered.

They quickly ran up the stairs, through the windowed hallway, into the elevator, and exited Bishop Inc.'s manufacturing plant.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

Bishop Inc.'s Japanese Headquarters sits in the middle of Tokyo's business district. This twenty floor rectangular building was built in 1986 and remolded into glass in 2000. The company is fitted with solar panels allowing it to run 90% of its operations on green energy. Sitting in his large office atop the 20th floor is the CEO of Bishop Inc. Japanese division Julian Pearson. His office is fitted with a mahogany desk, glass coffee table, bookshelves, couches, and his own private restroom. Decorating the wall behind the desk are wooden frames showcasing all of Julian Pearson's achievements. Trophies and plaques for best CEO and lifetime achievement awards for Excellency are also littered on the bookshelves around the office. With a pen in hand, Julian is checking the new contract to expand Bishop Inc.'s European Headquarters. He is suddenly interrupted by a set of voices coming from his desk.

"Please, release our people," the twin voices ask.

Lowering the contract from his hands, Julian peers across his desk to see two tiny women dressed in yellow about six inches tall staring at him. They are holding hands at the edge of his desk near his picture frame of Fiji. Julian nonchalantly returns his gaze back to the contract, unfazed by the sight of these strange tiny beings.

"You'll get your people back when we get our answers," he replies coldly.

The two tiny women gaze at him with sad solemn faces. When there wasn't a replay, Julian peers back across his desk to discover the women are gone. He returns his attention to the 120 page contract in his hands.


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

Tris, Nana, and Yuji are gathered around his lab table discussing Bishop Inc.'s secret underground base. After exiting the manufacturing plant, Tris quickly contacted Yuji.

"What do you think this means?" Yuji asks.

"I don't know Dr. They're doing something down there, and judging from the men in the lab coats, I don't think its construction. It also has something to do with the natives the twin women mentioned." Tris replies.

Nana opens her messenger bag to show Yuji a picture Tris took while they were down in the base.

"Look at this Dr., Tris was able to take this picture. I think you'll find it very important," Nana suggests.

Yuji takes the picture from Nana. He can see three people in the picture, two men dressed in black and another who appears to be a native. One of the men in black is holding the native down while the other is pointing directly at a screen. Turning his attention away from the people and towards the screen his eyes widens open. Faintly across the screen he sees a portion of a relic riddled with glyphs.

"Do you see it too Dr.? I'm guessing these people are the ones who kidnapped the natives and damaged their scared caves," Tris says.

"You could be right, but these glyphs in the pictures are different from the glyphs in the cave," Yuji responds.

"What? Are you certain?"

"Yes, they are similar but much closer to the glyphs from the slab I found than those you brought back from the cave. I need more time to analyze these."

"Please, are you able to help our people?" two voices suddenly materialize from thin air.

Everyone is startled for a brief moment before turning their gazes to the corner of the table where books and papers are strewn about.

"Hello ladies," Nana replies.

The tiny twin women smiles and nods to everyone.

"I'm sorry ladies, we're limited in what we can do," Tris replies.

"Your people are being held captive in an underground base. We can't contact the local police unless we have sufficient proof of criminal activity. So far, we can't prove any wrong doings. We'll try to infiltrate the base again to gather more information."

"Thank you for all your help friends," replies the tiny twin women.

"Please do not be angry with us when Mothra comes to save our people," the twin women continue as they turn to leave.

Nana and Tris quickly runs after the twin women.

"Wait ladies, please don't leave," Nana shouts chasing after the tiny women.

"Who is Mothra?" Tris continues after Nana.

Tris and Nana searches the room and once again but the tiny women have already vanish silently.


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

Underneath Bishop Inc.'s Japan manufacturing plant, Atticus Lab 2, scientists are readying themselves for their next experiment. Heading the operations for the lab is Dr. Enish Vyas, a Biomechanical Neurology Surgeon. His team of scientists is split into two groups; the first group is monitoring the vitals of their confined creature while the second group is working with Dr. Vyas. They begin their experiment by drawing blood from the creature. Its blood will be stored in cryogenic tanks and studied to deconstruct its genetic makeup and find its molecular DNA strand. Dr. Vyas is dressed in a blue grown, mask, and gloves. Two of his assistances roll a table full of surgical tools next to the enormous head of the creature.

"How are the creature's vitals?" Dr. Vyas asked.

"Stable Dr., we've given it enough morphine to keep it sedated," one of the assistant replies.

"Good, let's begin."

Handling a scalpel, Dr. Vyas is making a small incision above the creature's head. He and his assistant are standing on a custom built platform suspended above ground to reach the creature's large cranium. Opening the incision Dr. Vyas is slowly graphing a tiny microchip into a small section of the creature's brain. The chip is also graphed into the creature's nervous system, the part that controls basic motor functions. Sewing the incision back together he also attaches a cylindrical tracking object to the creature's ear.

Stepping off the platform, Dr. Vyas removes his mask and bloodied gloves to pick up a cellular phone ringing.

"Hello, answers Dr. Vyas... Yes, the implant has been successful on Experiment 1."

"Its vitals are normal as expected… We're monitoring it constantly… Yes… Adjustments were made to the current chip, it won't malfunction like the previous… We'll have better control… The collision in the ocean was a minor setback from our previous chip… No not yet… It's too early for… We haven't tested… No… No… I… I understand… Yes of course."

With his last words, Dr. Vyas hangs up the phone walking to the back of the lab to clean up.


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

Back on the mysterious island, the twin women and the rest of the natives are preparing a ritual. In the center of the island among the mountainous cave lies a creature 40 meters long. Further below the cave on an altar, the tiny twin women are bent down together on their knees with their hands clasped together and eyes closed in meditation. The rest of the natives are huddled around the altar in an open arch, while the female natives dance in ceremonial gowns. The tiny twin women raise their heads together opening their eyes and begin to sing a harmonious melody. Their song fills the air and sensing their melody, the creature's eyes begin to glow a bright red. The large brownish creature lifts its head and opens its mandible as high pitch chirps resonate throughout the island. Silvery thread suddenly flows from the creature's mandible attaching to the mountain walls. It creates a series of strong silk intertwined together and suspended a couple of feet above the ground. It slowly crawls onto the thread, as its body ripples back and forth like an accordion. Lying on its newly created nest, the creature aims its head into the sky and slowly spins its silk again. The silk slowly floats from the air collapsing on the creature's segmented body. The islanders watch in silence as the moonlight shimmers and gleam reflecting off the enormous silk cocoon the creature is incasing itself in.


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN

Dr. Yuji Shinta has gathered Tris and Nana to his office to discuss the completed transcriptions of the glyphs. He has been working meticulously the last couple of days transcribing and cross referencing the data from the cave, his slab's glyph, and the couple of symbols from the picture in the underground base. They are seated at his lab table.

"What have you found Dr.?" Tris asks.

"According to what I can decipher from the glyphs you provided, Atlantis was only one lost continent." Yuji begins.

"What do you mean?"

Yuji pulls out a copy of the world map he was working on. Three dots are circled on the map's oceans connected by a red line forming a triangle.

"These dots, they represent the other two continents, Atlantis in the North Atlantic ocean, Mu in the Pacific ocean, and Lemuria in the South Atlantic ocean. I hypothesized Atlantis as the only lost continent, but based on these glyphs from the cave, I am incorrect."

"Look at the glyphs from the slab I found. See how it is slightly different. The same can be judge from the cave's glyph and the picture from the screen in the underground base. I believe these glyphs come from the different languages from each of the continents. I have transcribed as much as I can from the cave, it is the history of the island."

Yuji starts to spread the photos from the cave in chronological order.

"The first sets of glyphs recount the story of the island being populated by beings appearing from the ocean. The islanders refer to them as Lemurians. The second set shows the natives populating the islands together with these beings. I cannot make out the last set of glyphs they are too damaged. Either case, after these continents fell; its citizens migrated throughout the world cross populating with other civilizations."

Yuji spreads his last photo on the table, the picture Tris took from the underground base, enhanced 100x larger than the original.

"Finally we have the glyphs you took from the base. Once again they are slightly different from the cave. I could only decipher three symbols, Mu, danger, and ocean. I was uncertain at first if these symbols were a different set from ours, it seems they are."

"How are you certain Dr.?" Nana asks.

"Do you know of Augustus Le Plongeon? He was the first to coin the idea of Mu after investigating Mayan ruins in South America. He purported the Mayan's as being a far older civilization than we believed. Unfortunately, his theories and claim were unproven as many believed his notion of Mu is in actuality Atlantis. I further investigated him and came upon this obscured symbol in one of his old memoirs."

Yuji takes another photo and places it in front of Tris and Nana.

"These look like our symbol!" Nana begins.

"Precisely, this means he was not far from the truth. Some of the people from these lost continents must have spread around the world reaching the Mayans in the Yucatan."

"So what does this all mean Dr.?" Tris asks.

"Western and Middle Eastern scholars believe Mesopotamia as the cradle of the civilization. But these glyphs prove them all wrong. Atlantis, Mu, and Lemuria were the cradle of civilization. These three continents, this trinity, pre-date historical evidence. Unfortunately, something happened to the continents and its people migrated around the world spreading their knowledge and wisdom thus began the next expansion of civilization. This explains the similarities between megalithic architecture, religion, and cultures around the world."

"So the islander and the twin women are Lumerians?"

"Based on these findings, I would have to say they are descendants of Lemuria. These twin women could even be direct descendants, bloodlines passed down from generations to generations. You could say these twin women are priestess regarding highly by their natives."

"Do you think that's why the natives were kidnapped?"

"Possibly. I was disappointed in my expedition five years ago when I went searching for Atlantis. It was obvious to me the slab I brought back was part of a larger relic. Judging from the photos you took, these people are in possession of similar relics. I am curious to know how they came about these artifacts and what they have learned from it. But I am certain they have not deciphered all the data they have. That is why they kidnapped the natives and brought them to their underground lab."

"Do you think they know about the native's heritage?"

"I cannot say. What we do know though, is these people have in their possession artifacts of great importance."


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

The native's ritual has begun and they are praying around an altar with the tiny twin women. In the center of the island a very large oval object suspend above the ground by silk attached to the cave walls. The object is silvery white glimmering and shining as the sun reflects off its surface. It has been suspended above the ground since it was completed the previous night. Below the object on the altar, the twin women continue their singing. Their beautiful voices fill the area and spreads around the island. All the natives lull together, rocking back and forth with the rhythm of the song as they pray. Suddenly, movement can be seen. The left edge of the object begins to slowly split open. Something is trying to free itself from inside. A round head emerges through the newly opened hole. It slowly unravels the opening big enough to accommodate its body. Its movements are slow and precise as it pulls itself out of the cocoon with six segmented legs. Free from its chrysalis, the creature baths in the sunlight and spreads its wings open laying them flat to dry.

Emerged from the silk cocoon is a yellow, brown, and tan moth. Its compound eyes glow bright blue and its furry antennae scurries up and down. The creature's body is covered in yellow and tan fur while its abdomen has a stripped pattern alternating between yellow, tan, and brown black accents. The creature rests on top of its cocoon with six non furry legs. Its wings span an enormous 218 meters while the edge of its forewings has a row of segmented sharp blade made of keratin from thorax to tip. Its wings are segmented into two portions. The forewing is black patterned with large circular ovals eyes. There are yellow accents running vertically from its wings and little yellow dots near the edge. Brownish tan fur covers a couple of feet from both portions of its wings starting from its thorax. The hindwings is shape like upside down tear drops. They are red, and patterned in black. The creature tilts its head to stare at its people. It opens its mandible ushering a series of high pitch chirp while its eyes shines bright blue.


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY-ONE

Monitoring Japan's air space in the Northern Sector is the JASDF Second Air Wing, Chitose Air Base. Their radar guidance units are scrutinizing a large object entering their location at rapid speed. One of the soldiers quickly informs General Zetsu of the imminent approach.

"Radio it, I want to know who's approaching our air space without permission," General Zetsu commands.

The solider quickly types a series of codes into the guidance station to open up a line of communication.

"Attention, this is the JASDF, identify yourself. You do not have permission to enter our air space," the soldier continues through the radio.

"Attention, this is your last warning. Identify yourself immediately."

"General, they're refusing to answer us. They're also still traveling in our direction at rapid speed," the soldier announces.

"Send our jets out. Find out what this aircraft is. If it continues to ignore us, treat it as hostile," General Zetsu issues.

Two Mitsu F-2s are deployed into the northern sky. They are flying swiftly, guided by their radar systems to the unknown object. Traveling at blistering speeds, the two pilots can see the object heading towards them in the distance. They immediately swerve their jet sideways as a large creature with an incredible wing span approaches. Their jets rock back and forth from turbulence as the creature passes by.

"General, the object is not an aircraft, it appears to be an immensely large moth," the pilots report as they radio back to base.

"Dispatch the target," General Zetsu orders.

Turning around at a greater distance the jets closes in on the creature as it flutters its wings up and down in smooth constant motions. Both jets pull back from the creature giving themselves enough distance to begin their artillery.

The jets ready their homing missiles and fires on the creature. The missiles travel straight into its target colliding in a cloud of inferno, smoke, and extreme heat. Both jets pull back further from the intense explosions awaiting the outcome of the blasts. Through the heavy smoke screen the creature flies out flapping its enormous wings unfazed. The jets circle around flying closer to the creature. They surround it on both sides readying their ballistics when the creature suddenly makes a sharp sideway turns to its left. Though the creature is large, it has exceptional mobility in the air. The quick turn from the creature surprises the jet on its left side as it explodes when its immense and dense wings folded on the jet. A large gush of air impacts against the jet on the creature's right side hurdling it into the ocean as it lost all stability.

The two pilots were able to eject from the air craft and float to the ocean safely. As they enter the sea, they quickly press their emergency tracking device awaiting their rescue while they stare at the large moth flying towards Japan.


	22. Chapter 22

TWENTY-TWO

Staring at his computer screen, Julian Pearson is reading his email. A melody starts to ring in his office. Julian moves his hand into his suit jacket and takes out a private phone. This phone has only one number designed with a secure and untraceable digital line.

"Yes?" Julian calmly answers.

"We have a situation," Dr. Vyas says.

"The natives are acting strange. They have begun praying more fervently."

"Is it affecting your work?"

"Somewhat they still refuse to answer us, but it may have something to do with the object approaching Japan."

"And?"

"Our team intercepted the JASDF's communication yesterday of an object approaching the Northern sector. They sent two pilots to intercept it assuming it an aircraft infringing their airspace. The pilots had to be rescue."

"The native's connection?"

"They started their intent praying yesterday, more so than usual."

"Do what you have to."

"Yes of course, I thought you like to know. The object seems to be heading in your vicinity. You might consider relocating for the time being."

"If the object reappears, send out Experiment 1. It's about time you gather real world data on your work."

"Understood," Dr. Vyas says as he heard the clear click on the other end.


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

Soaring through the clouds, the moth creature is preparing to descend towards Japan. Its shadow eclipses the ground below spreading wider and wider as it lowers its altitude. The creature is traveling along Japan's coastline through the region of Tohoku, Kanto, and Chubu Prefectures. It's searching for something but has a hard time locating it. The creature soars ever lower from the sky hoping to pick up the minuscule signal breaking in and out from its antennae. As the creature continues along the coastline, its large wings send gusts of winds flowing to the ground below as it flaps silently through the air. Each flapping motion causes a torrent of air impacting the ground, the force as heavy as a hurricane. The pockets of intense cyclonic air uproot trees, level fields, and causes landslides scattering all over the land.

Unable to find what it has been looking for the creature descends to the heart of Japan. It zooms past metropolitan cities leaving a trail of devastation. Every flap of its wings destroys homes, buildings, and the streets below. Debris and wreckage ricochets and strewn around like leaves caught in a warm breeze. Concrete and asphalt demolishes into pieces as it collides into an endless wave of destruction. In the wake of the creature's destructive wings, it decides to land on the Yokohama Landmark Tower, Japan's third tallest structure. The Yokohama Landmark Tower rattles and shakes furiously from the creature's impact. Glass windows near the top of the tower's highest floor shatter and break plummeting to the ground. The creature has its segmented legs clamp to the edge of the building while its abdomen hangs on the buildings side. It folds its wings back casting a silhouette on the building whilst blocking the sun on the structures below. The moth creature's antennas are trying to triangulate and fix on a very faint signal. It ignores the little ants scattering away below. Moving its head side to side it bellows out a serious of loud chirps.


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR

Following military orders to evacuate, Tris, Nana, and Yuji are driving southwest. Minutes before their departure, an emergency evacuation was issued through the radio and broadcast on television. They speechlessly stared at the screen as an image of a moth was shown flying through Japan causing a cascade of destructions in its wake. They are captivated by the creature's majestic beauty yet terrified by its prowess.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Nana asked.

"Yes, it is" Yuji answers while he looks for his notes.

"Do you think it'll stop?"

"I do not believe it is harming us on purpose. Remember the twin women apologized for its action. It is only looking for its people."

"I'd never thought a moth could be so devastating."

"Stranger things have happened in the last five years," Yuji continues.

"Come on guys, we have to get going," Tris announces.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Nana asks quizzically.

"Hofu, we need to help rescue the natives or the moth will continue to destroy Japan," Tris replies.


	25. Chapter 25

TWENTY-FIVE

Six Mitsu F-2s are racing to the Yokohama Landmark Tower to engage Japan's newest threat. Moments after the JASDF's failed encounter with the creature in the Northern sector, General Zetsu contacted the Ministry of Defense Headquarters of its imminent approach. Chief of Staff Eiji ordered the emergency evacuation of all citizens within the Tohoku, Kanto, and Chubu Prefectures. The JADSF, in joint collaboration with the JGSDF, will be charged with eradicating this aerial creature. General Kane and his men have mounted his troops around the perimeter of Yokohama while General Zetsu prepares a stratagem to combat it in the air.

Arriving close to their target, six fighter jets are tightly aligned in an arrowhead formation. As they inch closer to the creature, pairs of missiles are fired consecutively from each jet. Missiles streams directly towards the creature, exploding and creating a firestorm of orange, yellow, orange, and grey. The fighter jets break their arrowhead formation into teams of three circling back around the combusted building releasing their relentless artillery into the fumes. The top quarter of the building is covered in extreme levels of smoke spreading into the sky. Shards of plaster, concrete, and glass from the building dissipate from its foundation crumbling below from the jets ballistic bombardment. The fighter jets continue to circle around the building in their synchronized aerial dance.

Preparing for their third assault, the fighter jets are surprised and break formation when two large eyes appear from the explosion. Smoke begins to clear away as eyes begin to blink furiously. The blazing inferno separates revealing the eyes on the wings of the moth creature. The force from the creature's enormous wings shatters the Yokohama Landmark Tower into pieces as it quickly soars away. The fighter jets begin their relentless chase of the moth creature launching a volley of bullets at their target. Little bursts of pellets fleck the moth's abdomen spreading across to its wings. The creature slows its pace allowing the first pair of jets to fly above it before it swings in horizontal circular motion crushing the jets with its enormous wings. The remaining jets scatter shocked by the moth's quick reflexes. Regrouping back together, the jets are searching for the creature. Unfortunately for them, it was too late to notice the creature flying high above. It pulls itself upwards making a vertical U-turn back down. As it descends behind the team of jets, the creature straightens its wings aligning its segmented sharp blades at the edge of its forewings creating a line of knives like razor blades. The moth flies through the teams of jets causing a sequence of explosions from the sky.


	26. Chapter 26

TWENTY-SIX

Dr. Vyas and his team of scientists are closely examining the vitals of the creature. Green, yellow, blue, and red lines are steadily beeping on a multimodal vital sign monitor. The creature's body temperature, pulse, blood pressure, and respiratory rate have been blinking normally since the chip implant. A large screen next to the medical machine is broadcasting the aerial battle between the moth creature and the JASDF. The creature is slicing through the JASDF's air crafts with little ease and effort.

After the creature stabilized from its surgery, Dr. Vyas has been slowly testing the neurological chip. They were able to control the creature's movements bits by bits. The first tests were conducted on its motor reflexes, followed by directional movement, and cognitive acuity. Though progress was gain, complete control and manipulation of the creature failed. Dr. Vyas will have to update and readjust his neurological chip a third time. The minor results on the other hand, have been deemed acceptable.

Walking over to the next terminal, Dr. Vyas begins to press a series of buttons. The cage confining the creature begins to separates from the center. He flicks on a second set of buttons to ascend the gurney the creature is bound to. 25 miles above ground from the manufacturing plant, a hidden door releases from the ground. A slow metallic whirring sound can be heard from beneath as a large creature rises from below. Readying his team of scientists to their monitoring posts, Dr. Vyas presses the final button on the terminal. The restraints on the creature as well as the muzzle around its snout hisses shortly as it detaches to the ground. Dr. Vyas steps to his terminal station and begins adjusting a serious of knobs and levels. The creature above ground starts stumbling into the sea.


	27. Chapter 27

TWENTY-SEVEN 

Circling through the sky in wide arcs, the JASDF continues their combat with the moth creature. When it effortlessly sliced through their first team of fighter jets, a second team was deployed immediately. Ammunition was fired instantly from the Type-10 tanks while ground to air missiles launched by M270 MLRS stationed below. The heavy artillery from the JGSDF proved fruitless as the moth's agile mobility dodged its firepower. Battling the creature with their ground troops is proving to be very difficult.

General Kane is watching behind the sidelines as the moth creature blows away their ground vehicles. He is furious to see the creature easily destroying his troops as it swiftly flies by. As he prepares another strategy to support the JASDF his radio begins to beep.

"General Kane, Godzilla has been sighted ashore the Wakayama Prefecture."

"When?"

"Just a few moment ago. We think it's heading to your location."

"Prepare the Type-1 TL, I want them on location," General Kane responds before radioing out.

He knows Godzilla is heading his way to the moth, just as it did five years ago with the other creatures. Somehow Godzilla must have a natural instinct to sense the presence of other creatures.


	28. Chapter 28

TWENTY-EIGHT

The Type-1 TL is the new armored tanker created from the Tactical Retrieval Plan. Aptly named Type-1 Telsa Linear Launcher, they are similar to the M270 MLRS due to their form and structure. The only difference, the Type-1 TL doesn't launch missiles they launch multiple dart-like electrodes capable of conducting thousands of volts of electricity. Two Type-1 TLs are stationed meters apart from the lumbering creature. General Kane and his team were only able to deploy two as the rest are still being modified from overheating issues. A dozen Type-10 tanks are also stationed around the Type-1 TLs.

Ambling forward, Godzilla is heading northeast. Its movements are slow and clumsy. It swaggers left and right repetitiously in a dazed manner. Its head is slung low and its eyes are vacant. The creature has its mouth open slightly and its demeanor is off.

"What's wrong with the creature?" General Kane's soldier asks.

"I don't know, it's strangely different from the last time I remembered. It seems catatonic."

"Could this be a different Godzilla?"

"No, it's the same one I'm sure. The battle wounds are there. I can still see the scar gashes on its face and the large unmistakable one on its chest."

As the creature shuffles close to the Type-1 TL's location, General Kane gives the order to commence the attack. The two tanker's launcher pods raises from its base while its electromagnetic conductor sizzles as it charges. The first four sets of sharp electrodes blasts from its launcher straight into Godzilla's right side. Each dart-like electrode pierces and latches onto Godzilla's neck, shoulder, arm, and abdomen. The second set of four dart-like electrodes pierces Godzilla's head, chest, leg, and tail. Eight conductive wires are suspended from the slow hunkering creature. Thousands of voltages of electricity surge from both Type-1 TLs directly into Godzilla. Flashing light can be seen passing from the Type-1 TL's tethers as it surges and sizzle into the beast. As Godzilla is electrocuted, the remaining Type-10 tanks begin their assault. Godzilla doesn't respond or flinch from the electrocution and ballistics, it mainly stops all movement. Electrifying sparks light up Godzilla's body and flows throughout its muscles. The only movements from Godzilla are the tiny spasm it makes involuntarily from muscle contractions. After minutes of the electro shock and missile ballistics Godzilla abruptly keels over to the ground while vapors swirl and rise from the electrodes puncture wounds and its gaping mouth.


	29. Chapter 29

TWENTY-NINE

The scientists in Atticus Lab 2 are franticly adjusting their terminals. Moments earlier, all vital signs from Godzilla completely stopped. Dr. Vyas has been adjusting his instruments also trying to get Godzilla back under control.

"Dr. we can't get Godzilla back online. Every monitoring system has ceased functioning."

"What happened?"

"The JGSDF used some kind of electrified weapon on Godzilla. It seems to have short circuit the chip."

"And the tracking device is it still operational?"

"No Dr. we've lost all satellite feed from it, everything's malfunctioned."

"Get it back online immediately. I want everything operational again!"


	30. Chapter 30

THIRTY

The JGSDF is staring at the collapsed form of Godzilla. They're excited their new vehicles have proved successful. When the creature fell to the ground earlier, they quickly stopped the flow of electricity from the Type-1 TLs. It was pure luck; one of the Type-1 TL was losing its electric charge while the other was beginning to overheat. The constant charge was pushing the vehicles to their limits. Any moment later they would have been out of commission and Godzilla would've been free to rampage against them.

Before General Kane and his troops can regroup, Godzilla lazily opens its eyelids. Everyone freezes in horrific terror. The creature's eye is larger than a grown man and it moves back and forth surveying the area. Its pupils dilate as it slowly regains consciousness. Its head is cloudy and the creature feels nauseated. It opens its mouth to growl and find it dry as chalk. Still lying on its stomach, Godzilla can feel movement coming back to its limbs, the numbness subsiding. It slowly begins moving its forefingers one by one. Its tail begins to slowly wave in the air, swinging back and forth melodically. Godzilla's chest begins to heave as it takes in deep breaths.

Hurdling through the sky, both Type-1 TLs was flung seconds ago when Godzilla regain all of its senses. It bellows an earth shattering roar as it upright itself, bites into the electrodes tether to its body, and swung them off. The spiked electrodes rip out of Godzilla as blood sprays the ground. It aims its head towards the two vehicles in the air and opens its jaws to fire off a blue breath beam. Staring down, Godzilla unleashes its breath beam on the Type-10 tankers on the ground. The high intensity destructive blue beam explodes the vehicles as easily as lighting a match. Godzilla return its gaze to the two vehicles burning and smoldering into ashes as it falls to ground. It turns around to march southwest leaving a long fissure in the ground where the Type-10 tankers used to be.


	31. Chapter 31

THIRTY-ONE

Parked in the same location as their last visit to Bishop Inc.'s manufacturing plant, Tris, Nana, and Yuji is brainstorming a plan to infiltrate the structure and rescue the natives.

"Okay Dr., you're going to stay in the car and let us know if there are any changes out here," Tris replies.

"Should I accompany you instead of Nana?"

"No, Nana's been inside the plant with me before, she knows the layout. It'll be quicker and easier this way."

"Yes Dr. don't worry about me," Nana assures Yuji.

"Here's the Walkie-Talkie, we're on channel 2, radio us immediately if something happens."

Tris press the lever to release the trunk, before he steps out of the vehicle. Nana follows him to the back of the car as he rummages inside the trunk to grab a crow bar from the utility box.

"Is this all we have as a weapon?" Nana asks.

"Looks like it."

Leaving Yuji in the car, the two walks over to the broken fence. They are relieved to see the fence hasn't been mended; no one seemed to notice it. Sneaking in between the park trucks they head back to the side door. Everything seems to be intact and exactly as it where when they first arrived.

Heading into the side of the building, they travel through the same route as they did previously. They follow the same routine, bending low among machinery for coverage, waiting to makes sure no one sees them, and running directly to the door not marked exit. They head inside the first hallway with the four doors straight into the elevator.

Descending down, they continue their cautious trek deeper into the lab. As they begin their descent down the long flight of steps Tris stops Nana for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Nana asks.

Before he answers Nana, he grabs her hand pulling her behind the bottom flight of steps. They crouch down as low as possible as a stampede of workers are running from the hallway heading towards them. They watch as men and women in jumpsuits and white lab coats shove their way up the stairs causing loud metallic booming noises with each step. When the last person seemed to have left, Tris quickly turns on his radio.

"Dr., what's going on up there?"

Tris waits a couple of second before Yuji's voice can be heard from the static.

"I do not know, many people are exiting the plant. They are all entering their car and driving away. Did something happen down there?"

"No Dr., we barely came down to the lower section before all the people stormed out. We're going to continue, let us know if something else happens up there."

They slowly exit from behind the stair case and head down the right hallway. Approaching the door leading to the natives, Tris slowly opens it to peek inside. He shifts his head peering around to make sure the room is empty. Seeing the room cleared, he opens the door wider and enters with Nana, crow bar in hand. Inside the room they can see another door with a large window on the left. They quickly run and duck down right below the large window. Tris once again peaks his head up to peer through the window. The room is empty. They quickly enter through the next door.

Staring around, Tris and Nana can see this room is larger than the other. There's a terminal with a large monitor on the side. Across the monitor, they can see a barred metal door similar to a jail cell. Tris lays his crow bar on the nearby table and walks over to the cell. Inside, he sees about 20 natives. All the natives are down on their knees with their arms extended and palms to the ground. Tris tries to open the cell but it's locked. He looks around the room and notices a set of keys hanging by the key hook next to the door.

"Nana, grab those keys next to the door."

Nana returns to the cell door with the sets of keys. They open the cell door and begins calling out to the natives to escape. The natives ignore them as they stay in their praying position.

"How are we going to get them out? They're not listening to us," Nana asks.

As Tris stares into the cell, he suddenly sees a flash of yellow below his feet. He grabs Nana's hand to look down as they can see the tiny twin women.

"Come everyone, it is time to leave," the twin women say to the natives.

All the natives immediately lift their heads and stand up.

"Come friends, we all must leave from here," the twin women say staring at Tris and Nana.

They nod and begin heading to the door. Tris grabs his radio to contact Yuji, but all he can hear is static. He tries adjusting all the dial and buttons, but nothing seems to work. The room suddenly blazes red as emergency lights starts flashing followed by a loud alarm.

As they exit the cell room into the hallway Yuji's voice can be heard again from the radio.

"Tris, Nana, are you there? Can you hear me?" Yuji continues.

Tris grabs his radio, "Yes Dr. we're here."

"Get out of there immediately!"

"Why what's going on?"

"Godzilla is heading your way, I can see it from the distance. You need to leave immediately!"

"Roger Dr. make sure you do the same!"

Everyone begins rushing back the way they came running through the red hallway and blaring alarm.


	32. Chapter 32

THIRTY-TWO

Moments earlier while still engage with the JASDF, the moth creature quickly made a sharp turn after finally sensing what it came for. It fluttered its wings rapidly stopping its momentum in mid-air adjusting itself to fly southwest. The four fighter jets following it took this opportunity to release their missiles. Eight missiles flew straight at the creature's abdomen and thorax colliding into a series of mass explosions. It doesn't affect the creature as it flew out from the explosions even faster than before. The moth creature is no longer concerned with these little mosquito and its pecks. It has sense what it came for and nothing is going to stand in its way.

The pilots from the jets radio back to headquarters for further instruction as it seems the moth is retreating. They are instructed to return to base and regroup.


	33. Chapter 33

THIRTY-THREE

Godzilla is traveling near the coastline in the direction of the manufacturing plant. It is extremely angry. It remembers everything about the plant and the tiny ants picking at its head. The creature has been awake the entire time it was held captive in the lab. While the scientists began their experiments, Godzilla has been slowly observing everything. It is returning to the plant to turn it into a furry of ash and dust.


	34. Chapter 34

THIRTY-FOUR

Tris, Nana, the twin women, and the natives are running through the hallway to return to ground level. As they continue on their path, the complex begins to shake, rumble, and creak.

"What's going on?" Nana asks.

"Godzilla has arrived. It is attacking this complex," the twin women explain.

"How are we going to get out in time?"

"Do not worry friends. Mothra has heard our prayers, she will come to stop Godzilla."

"You can communicate with the creature?" Tris asks.

"Yes, she is our protector. She will always come to save us when we are in trouble," the twin woman continues.

Everyone hurriedly continues on their path back up to the surface while the complex continues to shake and rumble. Loud creaking and cranking can be heard as metal scrap against concrete and cement. Little particle of dust begins to sprinkle from the ceiling as its weight starts to give in.


	35. Chapter 35

THIRTY-FIVE

Standing 20 meters away from the manufacturing plant Godzilla has begun its onslaught. It started by aiming its blue breath at the tail section of the plant. It knows something is buried underneath the ground and it'll decimate it bits. Its breath attack causes an explosion of dirt and debris clouding the air. Furiously staring at the gaping hole in the ground, Godzilla begins attacking again. It aims directly at the same area unleashing another destructive breath beam. The ground doesn't explode in dirt this time. It explodes in metal, concrete, and gas creating an intense fire storm. The explosion intensifies as it reaches the plant's fuel pumps and generators cumulating in a firing inferno. Grey dense smoke begins to slowly fume the air suffocating the surrounding area.

As Godzilla aims itself towards the plant it suddenly stops as it hears something approaching. Turning its head sideways Godzilla sees a smudge of colors as it's knocked off its feet by an enormous creature whizzing past. Mothra has arrived just in time to stop Godzilla from obliterating the rest of the manufacturing plant. It flew as quickly as it could when it saw Godzilla in the distance. Mothra straighten its wings and dived sideways past Godzilla in an arch, its wings cutting into the ground with its razor blades. A deep long gash trailing from the ground lays a couple of inches from Godzilla.

Godzilla rolls onto its stomach to look at its new foe. Flapping away in the air it can see a creature almost its size. It quickly gets back on its feet and roars in defiance at the flying thing. Mothra returns Godzilla's roar with its own chirp circling back to face it. It straightens its wings again plunging straight at Godzilla. Godzilla stands its ground never breaking eye contact with this flying thing speeding towards it. Mothra zooms past Godzilla's legs as the razors from its wings slices through. Godzilla falls over surprised by the attack roaring in pain as blood seep through the long laceration.

Mothra immediately latches on to Godzilla by its tail, dragging it away from the burning complex. The flapping from its wings generates torrents of air hitting Godzilla on its head and back like a sludge hammer. Godzilla is disoriented from the force of the air. It can barely lift its head to face the creature dragging it on its stomach. Clawing at the ground to try and slow itself down, Godzilla manages to turn itself sideways and blasts its blue breath at the creature. The turbulence doesn't help as Godzilla's aim is misses. Mothra releases Godzilla's tail as intense heat blasts over its head and singes its fur.

In that instant, Godzilla up righted itself and blasts its blue beam directly at Mothra. Mothra dodged the attack by turning sideway and ascends into the air. Godzilla doesn't relent and blasts its beam at Mothra in a straight line left to right. Mothra continues its quick sideway turn in the air rolling 360 degree keeping Godzilla's beam away from its body and between its wings. Rolling away from Godzilla's beam, Mothra quickly dives at Godzilla again with its razor blade wings straightened. Godzilla doesn't fall for the same attack twice. It quickly falls to the ground as Mothra swoops right past it and swings its massive tail. Mothra is impacted right in the abdomen as it flounders and summersaults in the air uncontrollably.

Mothra was able to rebalance itself just in time to dodge another of Godzilla's beam attack. Judging the blow it received from Godzilla it knows it can't win with brute strength. The other creature is ferociously stronger. Mothra flies closer to Godzilla and starts flapping its wings rapidly. Godzilla roars in defiance as large gusts of air blow towards it. Mothra's action causes the dirt from the ground to billow into the air concealing it from Godzilla like a smoke bomb. Godzilla is lost in the sandstorm. It can't see and it can't sense the flying creature either. Taking advantage of the momentary diversion, Mothra soars right into Godzilla grabbing it by the head and drags it toward the nearby mountain. Godzilla feels Mothra's six legs clamp tightly around its head and neck while its feet dangle a couple of inches from the floor. A huge explosion erupts as Godzilla careens into the mountain head first causing a landslide of boulders. Rubble continues to fall from the mountain as dusts shrouds the impact and boulders rolls down onto the creature.

Mothra flies close to the mountain to clear the debris. It flaps its wings quickly as the cloud of dust separates. It sees rubble from the landslide but no traces of the creature. Flying lower for a closer look, it's suddenly surprised by a geyser of boulders as Godzilla pounces out butting Mothra with its bloody head. Mothra is slammed hard by Godzilla and flips backwards but before it can balance itself, Godzilla bites into its hindwing and hurls it away. Godzilla sends Mothra twisting and tumbling on the ground like a broken kite dragged on the floor. Clearing the distance, a trail of debris and dust streams from Mothra as it fumbles on the ground. Sore from being crushed by the boulders, Godzilla unleashes another breath beam at Mothra as it is rolling away in a flurry of twisted wings.


	36. Chapter 36

THIRTY-SIX

Exiting from the crumbling manufacturing plant, Tris, Nana, the twin women, and the natives can see Yuji waiting outside.

"Nana, get in the car with Dr. Shinta," Tris explains.

"What are you going to do?" Nana asks.

"Someone has to get the natives to safety. I'll see if any of the trucks parked here works."

Tris runs to the nearby trucks checking to see if any of them are operational. Luckily, the keys for the truck are still in their ignition. He runs over to the twin women and the natives.

"Tell your people to get in the truck and I'll drive everyone to safety," Tris exclaims.

The twin women nod their heads and usher their people to get into the truck. They begin to climb into the back of the truck as Tris starts the engine. He picks up his radio to contact Yuji.

"Dr. I have the natives, I'm going to drive us out of here. You go first with Nana, I'll be right behind you."

"Understood," Yuji responds back.

The car and truck begins to drive as far away from the manufacturing plant as fast as possible.


	37. Chapter 37

THIRTY-SEVEN

Mothra is crawling on the ground with its wings folded back to avoid Godzilla's attack. Scurrying back and forth it is dodging Godzilla's breath beam while the ground explodes into bits of particles. When the beam stopped for a second, Mothra quickly unfolds its wings and start flapping to get airborne. It has to adjust itself because Godzilla tore the tail end of its hindwing to ribbons. Flying has become difficult due to the damage to its wing and it has lost most of its maneuverability. It won't be able to attack Godzilla head on anymore. Godzilla stares at the moth creature vehemently as it approaches slowly. It growls and roars at the creature, as two animals growl for dominance. Mothra slowly flies close enough to Godzilla and begins flapping its wings in a slow tempo. Godzilla glares quizzically at the moth creature wondering what it's doing. Godzilla doesn't notice but a stream of yellow powder is being distributed into the air. Mothra continues flapping its wings slowly circling Godzilla while yellow dust blankets the surrounding. The yellow powder mixes with the dirt and travels right into Godzilla's noise as it breathes. Before Godzilla realizes the air is contaminated, it's too late. The powder has gone straight into its nervous system. Godzilla collapse to the ground its eyes still wide open staring intently at the moth creature.

Seeing the creature on the ground motionless, Mothra descends on Godzilla's tail. It can't carry Godzilla in the air due to its injured wing. It latches on to Godzilla's tail instead and begins dragging it once more, this time towards the sea.

Godzilla is staring at Mothra raging on the inside. It can't move and has been trying to ever since it collapsed. Mothra is dragging it on its back by its tail and it's furious. Once again, it has been sedated and has no control of itself. The creature is desperately trying to get feeling back to its limbs. It can only breathe and stare out from its dead eyes at the back of this colorful flying creature.


	38. Chapter 38

THIRTY-EIGHT

"What did Mothra do to Godzilla?" Nana asks.

"Mothra used her most powerful ability. It is a poisonous powder she keeps in the scales of her wings," the twin women replies.

"Will it kill Godzilla?" Tris asks.

"No, the creature is too strong. It will only paralyze it."

"What will your Mothra do now?" Yuji asks.

"Mothra will take Godzilla into the sea. The creature should not be a threat anymore. "

"Will Mothra come back?" Nana asks.

"Yes of course, she is doing what must be done. Godzilla will be paralyzed for a long time. It breathed in much of Mothra's powder. When she drops it off in the middle of the ocean, she will return to us and bring us back to our island."


	39. Chapter 39

THIRTY-NINE

Mothra is dragging Godzilla further into the Pacific Ocean. Two extremely large stream of water trails into the sky creating waves of foam and bubbles. Mothra is flying at high speeds while Godzilla tries to get movement back to its limbs; its head is submerged in the ocean. Arriving at the furthest depth of the Pacific Ocean, Mothra releases its grip on Godzilla's tail. Godzilla quickly sinks into the ocean below. It keeps its vision on the silhouette of the flying creature as the ocean becomes darker and darker.


	40. Chapter 40

FORTY 

Moments earlier Tris, Nana, and Yuji said their good byes to the twin women and the natives. They didn't lie when they said Mothra will return for them as the enormous moth flew back after depositing its spoils. The twin women instructed the natives to return to the truck they arrived in as Mothra flew down and hooked its six legs on the vehicle. The twin women gave Yuji, Tris, and Nana the same necklace as Ai before returning to the truck with their people. Mothra begins flying away into the distant sky carrying the truck between its legs.

Tris, Nana, and Yuji return to their car driving away.

"You know, we still didn't find out what was in the underground lab," Nana begins.

"You're right, I completely forgot about it. Now would be a great time too, no ones left in the lab." Tris respond.

"Should I turn the car around?" Yuji asks.

"Yes," both Nana and Tris replies at the same time.

Yuji begins to slow the car down in order to make a u-turn back to the plant. As he prepares to turn the steering wheel the ground begins to shake and rumble. Everyone in the car stops for a moment. Yuji stares into the rear view mirror while Tris and Nana turns around to look through the rear windshield. Far in the distance they can still see the tiny shape of the manufacturing plant as it glimmers from the sun light. Within half a second the ground rumbles profusely as a serious of orange circular explosions erupt throughout the plant. The car rattles as the trio continues to stare at the sessions of explosions eradicating any trace of the plant.

Yuji releases the brake to steer the car forward driving away from the smoldering remains of the plant.

* * *

Legal Notes:

This work of fiction may not be reproduced, shared, copied, or modified without my sole permission with the exception of the characters Godzilla and Mothra. They are the intellectual property of Toho Studios.

Godzilla and all likeness is the registered trademark of Toho Studios.

Mothra and all likeness is the registered trademark of Toho Studios.


End file.
